


In The Dark

by ScarletAnpan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Class Parties, Claustrophobia, F/F, School Property Damage, Unsexy Closet Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletAnpan/pseuds/ScarletAnpan
Summary: Warning: Very Old! This is the first celesgiri fic I wrote and completed so it’s about three years old. I found it deep in my Google Docs so enjoy!Kyoko and Celestia are tasked with getting supplies for the class party, but something goes wrong. It always does.Non-Despair AU!
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	In The Dark

The 78th class was prepping for a party, to celebrate the year's success. Everyone of course was required to pitch in with decorations or food or other things. Taka directed most people. Celestia was among those who didn't care for helping, but did so out of obligation. So Taka directed her an easy task. She, along with Kyoko, would go find lights for the room. The gambler didn't mind one bit, seeing as she and Kyoko were rather good friends. Or at least, much closer than either was to anyone else. Kyoko didn't mind either, and set off towards a supply closet. The two were walking side-by-side down the hallway, discussing it.

“It's a rather small one that I remember investigating,” Kyoko explained. “On a lower shelf was a box that seemed to hold some lights suitable for the party.”

“I don't exactly understand the need of lights anyway. Is the usual lighting not enough?” The gambler sighed and Kyoko blinked.

“It is, I'd say. But I think everyone feels something as simple as a party should be a bit more grandiose for a place such as Hope's Peak.”

“Oh? Do you feel that way?”

“...not exactly. I meant the rest of our class. It will be a party either way.”

“I agree. We ought to go off on our own and forget about this.” The gambler produced a queen of spades from her sleeve. “Blackjack in my room?” Kyoko looked over at the gambler's smile.

“I wouldn't mind,” she said with a smile of her own. “But we shouldn't lead them to believe we ran off somewhere. And the closet is right here.” The detective gestured to the right, where a skinny brown door was, almost lost in the wall.

“Good eye,” Celestia commented. Kyoko walked up to the door and opened it, where it creaked in reply. She then disappeared into it, and Celestia walked over and stood in the door frame, peering in. Kyoko hadn't gone far, as the closet was rather shallow, only five feet deep. She was bending down and searching for the light. Celestia could only stand and watch, seeing as it already looked cramped with just Kyoko in it. “Well? Is there anything in there?”

“I'm not sure yet. I now realize that there are several unmarked boxes. I need to check them all.” Kyoko kept rummaging as Celestia sighed and watched her back. After a few minutes, Kyoko stood up and turned around with one small, white box. “This one has the lights we need in it, but we also need batteries for them.” The box was open, so Celestia peered in and grabbed a silver disk that was a light, examining it.

“Were there any in the other boxes?” Kyoko shook her head.

“That's a shame.” The two stood in contemplative silence for a moment. Far off down the right of the hall, Leon and Sayaka were walking, talking loudly. Leon was mostly the loud one, bragging about sports and happily asking Maizono about her favorite things. He saw the closet door randomly open, unable to see Celestia on the other side of it. Without thinking, too flustered and busied by his current conversation, and not willing to nudge Maizono over to the left so he could go around it, he slammed it shut. It took a bit more effort than he thought, but it was nothing to the Ultimate Baseball Player.

This extra effort was actually Celestia, who were standing in the frame and was presently pushed into the closet by the sudden closing of the door. She muffled a surprised noise, and she fell onto Kyoko and the room turned pitch black. The detective was none the wiser and both stumbled, but couldn't fall to the ground, as there was no room for that. Instead Kyoko had her back pressed to the wall, and Celestia's face were buried in her chest.

“...are you alright, Celes?” The gambler blinked and quickly pushed away from Kyoko.

“What just happened?” she asked immediately. Kyoko frowned and went quiet.

“The door was shut on us. It sounded like Leon.” Celestia felt around for the door knob and found it, quickly turning it. But it only jiggled. The door wasn't reacting either.

“What reason did that idiot have for shutting the closet on us?” she murmured, her voice raised slightly in anger. “The door isn't opening...”

“I figured. It must lock on the inside,” Kyoko said. Celestia's heart dropped, but the gambler said nothing. “Leon is too far away to hear us now.”

“Figures that a closet so tiny would have a feature so useless as to lock us inside of it...” the gambler grumbled in frustration, shaking the doorknob in hopes it would open.

“Wait, let me see if I can open it.”

“...fine.” Kyoko quickly switched places with Celestia, and felt for the doorknob. The gambler crossed her arms and frowned, staring into the darkness that was Kyoko's back. After a few seconds, she heard the detective move.

“This is a faulty design.”

“E-excuse me?”

“There's no hole for a key. I thought maybe I could pick the lock.”

“So we're truly stuck here?” The gambler went quiet. “How pleasant. How pleasant that we're in this tiny, airless, small, dark, crowded closet with absolutely no way out...” Following her rambling there was a present loud bang that made her jump. “What the hell, Kyoko?” she said, losing her accent.

“I was seeing if brute force would work. The door seemed older than the other ones on this hall.” The detective went quiet. “Are you alright?” Celestia furrowed her brow and stared at Kyoko's dark figure, remembering her accent again.

“I'm just as fine as any would be in this situation.”

“No, you seem exasperated.” Kyoko could feel Celestia's glare. “More than usual.” The detective also picked up on the quickened pace of Celestia's breathing since they were first locked in there, but didn't want to point it out.

“What difference does it make?” she said with a sigh. “I just would prefer to not be in here.” Kyoko frowned at her response, but turned back to the door and began messing with it again as she brainstormed other ways to escape. Celestia crossed her arms and shut her eyes. With every breath the walls came closer, the closet was tighter, the shelves grew bigger, and the door out shrunk. She dug her nails into her arms, hoping to bring some sense back to herself. Sooner or later, she was going to suffocate and be crushed. What an excruciatingly painful death. The gambler had half a mind to not push Kyoko aside and break down the door herself, knowing full well she didn't possess the strength to do that. Her thoughts were shattered when she felt something on her shoulder. Her whole body jolted, and she darkly blushed at realizing it was just Kyoko's hand.

“I'll get us out of here as soon as I can. Everything will be fine,” the detective said. Celestia frowned.

“I-I know that. There's no need to tell me...” Kyoko went silent for a full minute.

“Are you claustrophobic?” Celestia's eyes widened, before she looked down and held herself tighter.

“I suppose there's hardly any use in hiding it, is there?” The gambler sighed, her accent disappearing. “I am rather claustrophobic.”

“I see... I had an idea that class ends in twenty minutes, and that waiting for someone to pass by would allow us to leave. However, I think it's best we just get out of here as soon as possible. But I'll have to ask something of you.”

“...what?”

“I tested the material. Though I may get in trouble for destroying school property, it's within my capabilities to break down this door.” Celestia stared into the darkness that was Kyoko's voice.

“You're not serious?”

“Completely. I was going to ask for a little bit more room. I promise it should only take a second.” The gambler couldn't help but grimace at being any tighter, but leaving immediately was a fair trade-off.

“Fine...” The gambler pressed herself up against the wall, more than before, and heard Kyoko shift about. She closed her eyes and tried not to imagine the crampedness of the closet, even though it did nothing but made it more dark. In the following seconds, a bang much louder than the first one resounded, followed by a splintering of wood. Brightness hit the closed eyelids of the gambler, who opened them to see the light of the school's hallway. The door was wide open now, with the doorknob and lock still attached to the wall and the rest of the splintered frame swinging open. Kyoko stepped out and Celestia quickly followed. A wave of absolute relief and freedom swept over the gambler in being in open space. Kyoko stared up at the cameras.

“Thank you, Kyoko,” Celestia sighed.

“Of course.” The detective walked back into the closet and produced the lights from earlier. “We should drop these off now.”

“Ah, yes. I almost forgot why we were here.” The detective closed the frame, which caught in the tangle of splinter from the bit of door still on the wall, effectively shutting it. The two then turned back the way they came, and started walking. “Forgive me for earlier. Tight spaces are simply… unbearable.”

“I understand, it's an incredibly unpleasant feeling. I’ve been in that sort of situation a few times so I… guess I’ve grown immune to it.”

“A few times? What sort of things have you been getting into?” Kyoko looked at her and raised a brow.

“...detective things.”

“I figured as much. You’ll have to enlighten me later.”

“So the game of Blackjack is still on the table?”

“Of course.”


End file.
